Fleet News Service
Welcome to the Fleet News Service! All relevant news to Battlestar Galactica Online will be reported here such as Update and Maintenance announcements or Development Blogs. You will find the news posted in a chronological order with the most recent at the top. You can also find the latest news on either BSGO's main Forum, Facebook, Twitter or the Development Blog. March A change to home base HUBs is announced in Dev Blog 16 March 28th Link: Dev Blog Update 36 March 19th UPDATE: Update 36 was pulled from Live servers and remains on Kobol for testing due to bugs. Link: Forum Post Graphical improvements with High Quality setting coming with Update 35 March 11th Link: Forum Post Update 34 March 4th Link: Forum Post February Dev Blog 15 announces the arrival of new Weapon Platforms for Outposts February 28th Link: Dev Blog Update 33 to be released introducing new torpedoes, skills and much more February 19th Link: Forum Post Developers improve communication to players by posting more on the BSGO Forums February 18th Link: Forum Post New game mechanics, skills and equipment announced in the 14th Dev Blog February 14th Javery_BP posts the latest blog discussing new nuke launchers with newly added AOE (Area of Effect) damage as well as a new Energy Drain effect. Decoy launchers are improved with the ability to distract multiple missiles. With the new nukes and changes to decoys, new skills have been added for those features. Also teased is the Carriers rework and Sector Control changes. Read more in the link. Link: Dev Blog ''Update 32 - One for the Newbies'' introduces difficulty levels for FIDs February 4th Game Update 32 releases on the 5th and updates some of the UI, adds difficulty levels to Dynamic Missions, introduces advertising to those who have not made any game payments, fixes several game issues and much more. Features: - Content: Implemented new difficulties for Dynamic Missions in many sectors across the Galaxy - UI: Made improvements to certain UI elements, to be presented in the final design - Advertising: Players above level 6 without any payment history will receive advertising interstitials from now on - Graphic: Explosion size of the mini nukes have been reduced in order to reflect their smaller damage Bugfixes: - Fixed an issue where launching strikes from a Carrier sometimes lead to invisible ships - Number of mini nukes received from Dradis Contact are now reduced - NPCs killed in the Dynamic Missions will now count for the assignment as well - Planetoid model won’t disappear anymore; gaps and craters are no longer visible - The “Buy Cubits” button will no longer be overlapped by the UI - Tutorial Mission Dialog has been fixed – the dialog will no longer tell the player that the mining ship is under attack - Players can be removed via the “X” button from the friendlist now - Refreshing the game while loading an interdiction mission won’t cause spawning without any objectives anymore - Sale Discount are now working as intended - The game no longer go into fullscreen without the players permission Link: Forum Post January 2014 ''Dev Blog 13'' focuses on expanding Dynamic Missions January 30th Javery_BP posted the next Dev Blog, Dynamic Mission Expansion, detailing the changes made to the current Freighter in Distress mission including adding the mission to more sectors each having a set difficulty linked to player levels. The Dynamic Mission NPC's also got some attention with new names and will be able to use abilities such as DC packs and debuffs. Find out more in the link. Link: Dev Blog ''Update 31'' has three bugs fixed from the update January 24th Three issues that occurred after release of GU31 and didn't occur during internal testing have been fixed without any Server Downtime. *Fixed an issue where mine fields exploded after the first points of damage *Fixed an issue where hull damage wasn't calculated properly, making ship repairs unnecessary *Fixed an issue where the user camera was frozen in space when docking to a carrier while using the BAMS module Link: Forum Post ''Update 31 - Open all the boxes!'' to be released on 23.1.14 January 22nd The next update for 2014, Open all the boxes!, updates the in-games Store UI with new filter options, a Hold count and a sell-all button for scrap metals. UO's also saw a change to their loot table (see here) as well as the ability to open any number of UO's at any time. Features: - Items: '''Implemented the mass activation for Unidentified Objects / Technical Analysis Kits - '''Items: Improved the loot table for Unidentified Objects - Items: Added a “Sell all” function for salvage - UI: Added an option to display titles on brackets (via Options Menu) - UI: Made adjustments to improve the Shop interface Bugfixes: - Fixed another issue that reset the camera when changing ships (thanks for your feedback!) - Fixed an issue that allowed to escape from battle by refreshing / closing the browser - Fixed an issue that didn’t show the correct member status in the wing roster - Fixed an issue where the War Raider showed the wrong texture after using a Surtur - Fixed some minor issues to improve gameplay with a gamepad / joystick Link: Forum Post ''Update 30 - A New Control'' is released January 15th A New Control allows players to now be able to use a Joystick or Game Pad to play the game. The Assignment Menu can now allow players to hand in completed Assignments anywhere with the new Complete or Complete All function. Features: - Controls: We implemented the possibility to play the game with a gamepad / joystick - Missions: We added a function to complete one / all mission/s “on the fly” Bugfixes: - Fixed an issue when playing the interdiction duty with a carrier didn’t cancel the option to spawn at the carrier when dying in a strike ship - Fixed an issue where the speed slider didn’t update position when changing ship’s speed - Fixed an issue where certain freighters engaged with weapon platforms on their path - Fixed an issue where the Apotheon Spectre in Spectris didn’t drop any loot - Fixed an issue where the camera position was reset when changing ships Link: Forum Post ''Dev Blog 12 - The Roadmap Overview'' is posted by BP_Caedmon January 13th The long awaited Development Roadmap for 2014 is posted online. Find the roadmap details in the Link below. "Over the last weeks and months the BSGO Team has been reviewing our plans for 2014 and we are now in position to share the resulting roadmap. This blog is necessarily a high level overview, more detail on individual items will be coming in separate devblogs." Link: Dev Blog